Death and The Chariot
by Meowykinsxx
Summary: There was 4 magicians chosen to do this trick and the mastermind behind it all. What if there was one more horsemen chosen for the job? She's an illusionist. When they all meet, she catches the eye of one of her fellow horsemen. What happens between them through out the whole year after they find the blue prints and during the trick? Mainly JackxOC, also DanielxHenley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm back with a new story and its Now You See Me! Yayyy! I had 3 other stories but I looked back at them and they were really really bad. Holy shit. I'm sorry if I get some parts wrong, I don't have a super duper memory to remember everything that exactly happened in the movie. I tried my best on this first chapter so please bare with me. This is subjected to change to M in the future because I might type the sex scene. It depends. So this takes place after they get the blue prints, through out that whole year and during the movie too. So yeah. If you wanna know how Melissa looks like she is the girl on the cover for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

A woman by the name of Melissa Santiago was surrounded by a crowd in NYC.

"And now for the grand finale!" She shouted. Melissa showed the crowd her empty hands and sleeves of her leather jacket. She focused and scrunched her hands together. She opened them again and to everyone around her, her hands appeared to have fireworks, sparking in her hands. She threw the fireworks up in the air and they cracked and exploded while the whole crowd clapped. Suddenly they ceased and the whole crowd went wild.

"Well that's all I have for today. But I might be here tomorrow so look out!" Melissa said as she gathered all her things and made her way through the crowd. She was an illusionist. She could make you see anything she wanted without it actually being there. She bumped into a blue hooded figure on the way. She quickly apologized and made her way yo her crappy apartment she managed to afford.

As she entered her apartment, she took off her leather jacket and a card clatered to the floor. She picked it up and inspected it. It was a tarot card. The Chariot to be exact. She turned it over and saw an eye. THE eye to be more specific. She sat down inspecting it more. She took her leather jacket and looked to see if there was anything else. Finding a little paper with an address and date to meet up at. Exactly 4 days from now.

She put the card and paper on her night stand and stripped down to go take a shower. Melissa needed some time to think about things.

When she came out, she brushed her dark brown hair and put it in a high pony tail and put on a black muscle shirt with some grey boyshorts. Melissa jumped onto her creaky bed and fell into a deep sleep thinking about what the card was about.

~Four Days Later~

Melissa walked up the stairs of the apartment building wearing a gray v-neck, her trusty leather jacket, some light wash distressed skinny jeans, black flats, and a black beanie. The only makeup she had on was some eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. When she was nearing the floor she heard some voices. As she rounded the corner into the hall and saw 4 people. She reconginized 3 of them as J. Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, and Merritt McKinney. The other man she didn't recongnize, but she had to stop herself from blushing because he was really attractive. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a plain black shirt, a leather jacket, and dark wash skinny jeans with some combat boots. He was drop dead gorgeous. She quickly looked away when a question snapped her out of her trance.

"Did you get a card?" Daniel asked her.

She looked at him and said, "Yeah. The Chariot." She took the card out of her jacket and held it up.

"What's your name? Wait, I know. It's Melissa Santiago." Merritt said.

Melissa wasn't surprised, she already knew about the whole mentalist thing. But what she was hoping for was that he didn't find out the thoughts she had for a certain boy she still didn't know the name of.

Henley spoke up, "Well, it's nice to meet you Melissa. I'm Henley Reeves." She held out her hand.

Melissa shook it and said, "I know. I'm a fan of yours."

"Well at least someone appreciates my magic." She said, glaring at Daniel. She looked back at Melissa and smiled warmly.

Melissa looked so small compared to all of them. Being at the height of only 4'10. She didn't have much of a growth spurt.

"Well, I'm Daniel Atlas." Melissa smiled at Daniel.

"And this must be infamous Merritt McKinney." She said, looking at Meritt. "The one and only." He smirked.

"I'm Jack Wilder." Said the boy she was trying to avoid looking at.

She turned to Jack and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said, smiling at him. He shook her hand, his brown eyes staring into her hazelish, greenish eyes. His hand lingered until he finally let go.

"So, are we waiting for someone?" Melissa asked them, trying to hide her blush.

"The doors locked." Daniel said.

"Nothings ever locked." Jack said, walking up to the door. He picked the lock and they all walked in.

"How old are you ?" Henley questioned Melissa. "I'm 21." She answered. "Oh. You're a year younger than Jack." Henley said looking at Jack who walked in ahead of them.

Melissa stood on the other side of the contraption that was on the floor thinking. She missed when Henley put the rose in the vase and the water flooded on a sign. She didn't realize Jack came to stand next to her. She almost missed everything because she was so deep in thought about everything that was happening. She snapped back to reality when Merritt turned a light bulb and really bright blue lights came on. They all surrounded the blue pictures that started to show up. Blue prints.

"Who did this?" Merritt asked.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet him." Henley said in awe, looking at the blue prints.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Sorry if it was short, I tried my best. Lemme know if you like it by leaving me some reviews! Please be nice. ;~; I'll try to update weekly. I start school tomorrow so I dunno. I'll most likely update every Sunday because most sundays I do nothing but sit around and be bored so yeah! Please review! **_~ Meowykins_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guysss! ERMAGERD! You don't know how happy I am on how good this story did on just the first chapter! you guys made my first day of school so much better with all your follows and favorites. I woke up the next morning and had like 20 emails on new follows and favorites. Oh my sweet baby jesus, thank you! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I liked this chapter at first but then I looked at it more and was like what if they dont like it! I dunno, you let me know by reviewing. This is the start of Melissa and Jack's friendship which will spawn from there. So I decided to man up and type a sex scene but it will stay at T for now but will change later! Sorry if there are some mistakes! I didn't really have time to look it over correctly! Now enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since they found the blue prints and Melissa was currently packing. She had only hung out with Merritt and Henley that week. They were pretty chill people and they already felt like family to Melissa. They had been ordered to move into two apartments so it wouldn't look suspicious that they all suddenly decided to move in together. So the two groups could work on two sections in the blueprints separately so they would get the work done faster. One aparment being bigger than the other for 3 to fit and the second one being smaller for 2 to fit. Of course they had decided to put the 'kids' as Henley, Daniel, and Merritt put it, in the smaller apart. Melissa wasn't sure if she approved of sharing an apartment with a guy, but she decided she would just go with the flow.

Tomorrow would be the day they moved in and Melissa was really nervous. Melissa was finishing up her packing when they was a knock on her front foor. She got up with caution and made her way to the door. She opened the door and it was just Jack.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Melissa said, embarrassed because she was only in some really short boyshorts and a cropped muscle tank.

"Oh nothing. Its just that I didn't really have much to pack so I came over to see if you were done so we could go to the apartment tonight if you wanted." He replied back.

"Oh sure, come in. I was just finishing up. Just let me get into something more decent." She said, letting him in and closing the door behind him.

She walked down the hall into her room was what Jack guessed. Jack looked around and walked over to the couch, sitting down. A few minutes later, Melissa came back with some gray loose fitting sweatpants and a black v neck.

"Sorry if I took long. Now lemme just pack a few more clothes and we'll be ready to go." She said, walking over to an empty suitcase and some folded up clothes and some shoes.

Once she finished and zipped up her suitcases, she put on some slippers. "Hey. Do you mind helping me with my bags? I mean if you don't want to that's perfectly fi-" She was cut off by Jack walking over to her and taking the suitcases by her feet.

They both took 2 suitcases each and Melissa carrying her two large duffle bags too because she felt bad if she made Jack carry a lot. Not that she didn't think he could, she just felt like she was asking for too much.

The pair walked down the stairs and Melissa left the apartment keys with the receptionist. They walked to the car Daniel supplied them with and put the suitcases in the back. As they drove to their apartment, Jack glanced at her a few times until he finally spoke up.

"So... How did you find out you wanted to be a magician" Melissa got distant look in her eyes and zoned out.

"You okay?" Jack asked, worried. Melissa shook her head and said, "I'm fine. It's just that being a magician wasn't really a choice for me. I mean I love it now and all but back then I had to do it to stay alive."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. You couldn't have known. Its just that my dad died of cancer and soon after my mom became so distant, staying cooped up in her room and eventually she died of depression. I was only 16 and child services wanted to send me to an orphanage, so I ran away. I lived on the streets until I found out about my 'gift' and got enough money to buy a small apartment. It just brings back some memories is all." She said. Melissa had told this story to so many people to the point where she only felt numb while telling it.

To Melissa, Jack had that vibe like you could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge you for your actions or whatever happened to you.

"I know how that feels. My mom and dad died too. My dad got into a gambling problem so they came after him and killed him and my mom. He wasn't a bad dad, he actually taught me the ways of a magician. He gave me a deck of cards and I still have it. Child services wanted to send me to an orphange too but I ran away. I was 14 and I fended for myself to this day." He said, glancing over at me.

Jack rounded a corner and parked on the curb. "Well. Here we are." He said.

They both got out of the car going to the trunk and pulling out Melissa's four suitcases and duffle bag while Jack on the other hand only had two large duffle bags. They entered the decent looking apartment building. It wasn't bad. It was way better than Melissa's old apartment. But it wasn't a five star apartment building either. They walked up a few stairs and finally got to their apartment. They walked in and looked around at the rooms. Jack insisted Melissa have the bigger room with the balcony while Melissa insisted Jack have it instead. Melissa finally gave up because it didn't look like Jack was giving up anytime soon. He was very modest fella.

He put the bags he was carrying in her room and then went across the hall to his room. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. And then we can go grab something to eat or order some take out." He said walking into his room. You could hear some rummaging going on until he walked out with a towel and some toiletries. He walked down the hall to the only bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Melissa went and shut her room door. She put her hair in a messy top knot and started unpacking. She took her bottoms out and hung the on one side of the closet and then took out the tops and put them on the other side.

After this was done, she got lazy and decided to do the rest the next day. As she walked out her room, Jack walked out of the bathroom. With a towel loosley wrapped around his waist. Melissa's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but stare. For a guy who lived on the streets for a long time, he sure was in great shape. Her eyes trailed down from his damp hair to his toned chest to his muscular biceps and then his abs. Her eyes trailed lower and landed on the v line he had.

"Shit I'm sorry. What did you say?" She said finally looking away and trying her hardest not to blush also realizing he asked her a question but she had been obviously distracted.

"I was asking if you had anything in mind you wanted to eat." He said, a faint smirk on his face.

"Some chinese food or pizza would be fine." She said, walking down the hall into the living room, now trying to avoid him. You could hear a small laugh and the sound of a door closing. Melissa released a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding in. She smacked her hand to her forehead because she made it so obvious she was staring. A small blush made its way onto her cheeks as she thought about his appearence. She smacked herself again and managed to compose herself.

She poured herself a cup of water. The sink had one of those cool filtered water faucets. She nodded to herself approvingly while drinking her water. Se heard someone clear their throat behind her and she jumped.

"Holy crap. Please don't sneak up on me." She said, facing Jack while putting her hand to her heart. She looked at him and he had changed into a plain black muscle tank with some gray sweatpants. His hair was still damp and messy but she found it really sexy.

"Sooo... Chinese or Domino's?" She asked him, walking to her room and coming right back out with her phone. "I'm feeling like Chinese right now." He replied. "Yayy! Cause I know this really good place!" She exclaimed, dialing a number. She ordered their food and they waited on the couch talking about random things. It was 11.33pm and they talked more until the chinese food got there.

While they were eating Melissa suggested they play truth or dare to kill some time.

"Truth or Dare. What are we in? Middle School?" Jack teased her. "Hey! It was only a suggestion!" She shouted at him. "Okay fine, lets play." He said. They dared and replied to stupid little truths until it got more serious.

"Okay! It's my turn now! Truth or Dare?" Jack exclaimed. "Fine. I pick Truth." She replied. "Okayy.. Lemme think. Oh I got one! Are you a virgin?" He asked, thinking she was going to say yes. "No." She replied looking at him for a reaction. "Oh. Is it safe to ask who?" He questioned, warily. "Hey I answered my truth already so its my turn! You have to wait! So... Truth or Dare?" She shouted, laughing at him. "I think I'm gonna go with Truth." He replied, smirking.

"Okay, are you a virgin." She smirked back. He looked shocked for a second, but it left as soon as it came. "Nope." He said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. She followed after, jumping onto the counter. He poured himself a glass of water and scarfed it down. He set the cup in the sink and walked over to Melissa. "Okay it's my turn. Truth or Dare." Jack said, putting his hands on both sides of her, trapping her on the counter. He stared up at her waiting. Melissa debated on if she should pick truth or not. She then decided to save that story for another time. "Dare." She smirked.

"Okay. I dare you to... Call Daniel or Henley and tell them you're pregnant." He said, staring at her. "Fine." She replied nervously. "I'll go get you your phone then." He smirked, removing his hands from her sides and walked out the kitchen.

He came back a few moments later with her phone and dialed a number handing it over to her. The phone rang a few times until she heard the sound of Danny's tired voice on the other line saying Hello. She then put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Danny. Is Merritt there?" She asked so she knew if Merritt was there he would tell she was lying through the phone. Much to her distaste, Danny replied with saying that he went out to get food. He then proceeded to question why.

"Well I guess I'll just have to tell you. I have some bad news. Something happened to me." Melissa muttered into the phone. "What? What happened?" Daniel asked, worried. "I'm... Pregnant." Melissa said and then started to fake sob which sounded really realistic to Jack and Daniel. "Oh My God! Henley!" Melissa and Jack heard from the other line. Then they heard some pounding footsteps and the sound of a breathless Henley barging into the room. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" She yelled. "Melissa says she's pregnant." Daniel said with panic in his voice. "OH MY GODNESS!" Henley yelled again. Henley then took the phone from Daniel and started to talk to Melissa.

"Melissa. Listen to me. You're going to be alright. We'll help you through out the whole way. Now. Tell me. Do you know who the father is?" She asked Melissa in a soothing voice. Melissa got a devious look in her eyes and smirked at Jack. It seemed like Jack read her mind because he proceeded to silently move his hands in a don't motion and mouth no. "Yeah. It's Jack's baby." Melissa said into the phone and fake sobbed even more.

"Oh my godness! See I told you we shouldn't have left them alone in an apartment!" Henley shouted at Daniel. "I'm going to kill Jack..." They heard Daniel mutter.

"Yeah this was just a dare Jack gave me. So... Yeah. Bye!" Melissa shouted into the phone, not being able to take it anymore and snapped it shut.

The two young adults had a moment of silence until the both of them bursted out laughing. "OH. MY. GOD. THEY ARE SO GONNA KILL US." Melissa said in between laughs. "BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT!" Jack laughed.

The two finally composed themselves and stayed in a welcoming silence.

Melissa glanced over at the clock and it read 2.57am. She couldn't believe they had been up that long playing a childish game. "Well. I'm gonna knock out for the night. Lets buy some groceries later and then start brainstorming for ideas." Jack said, getting up. "Okay, that's fine." Melissa replied smiling.

As Jack got off the couch, walking down the hall to his room, Melissa couldn't help but smile. It was a genuine smile. A real one. Melissa hasn't smiled one of those since that last time she had an actual good memory with her parents. And to those thoughts, she fell asleep.

A little while later, a shirtless Jack in boxers came out of his room with a need for a glass of water. As he walked into the living room , he noticed a sleeping Melissa. He walked over to the couch and picked her up bridal style. She was pretty light, I mean she was 4'10. Made sense. He walked to her room door and kicked it open. He went over to her bed and set her down, pulling the covers over her.

As he walked out, he glanced back at her and noticed how innocent and peaceful she looked. He walked out and into his room, forgetting the water.

And all with a soft smile on his face.

**what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing! So theres a second chapter I wrote for you lovelies :3 i will probably update next sunday so look out! Please review! **_~Meowykins_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go lovelies! Sorry if there's mistakes! Didn't have much time to look over it correctly! Enjoy!**

* * *

Melissa woke up to the bright sun peeking through the blinds. She sat up on her bed, confused. She remembered perfectly clear that she fell asleep on the couch. She got up and walked out her room going to the living room. She saw Jack sitting on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Good morning." Melissa greeted him, yawning. "Hey. I went and got some breakfast. Yours is in the kitchen." He greeted back, briefly glancing at her and then looking back at the TV. "Thanks." Melissa replied walking into the kitchen.

She ate a little of her breakfast until she got lonely and took it into the living room, plopping on the couch next to Jack. She continued to munch on her breakfast and watched what seemed to be Teen Titans Go! She giggled and laughed at how Starfire's pet Silkie went on a telenovela adventure. It was her favorite episode from the new Teen Titans series. Melissa glanced at Jack and found that he was looking back at her. He found her laughing very adorable. Melissa quickly averted her eyes back to the TV and crumpled up the wrapper her sandwich had been in and threw it across the room aiming for the trashcan which totally got in making her fist pump into the air.

She looked over at Jack who had an amused smirk on his face. Melissa scooted closer to him until she was leaning against his body and she threw her arms around his neck. "Is Jacky amused?" She asked with a baby voice.

Jack turned so he was facing her. "Yup." He laughed, popping the p. Melissa chuckled along with him and removed her arms moving a small distance away from him on the couch. Jack got up and said he was going to go get dressed so they could go to the super market.

She followed soon after going to her room. Melissa got her toiletries and the clothing she was going to wear. She walked to the bathroom down the hall, walking in and locking the door behind her. She turned the shower and stripped out of her clothes stepping into the warm water. Melissa sat on the tub floor and let the warm water pour onto her. She closed her eyes and began to think about some ideas for the plan. When she couldn't think of anything, she got up and shampooed and conditioned her her. After washing the rest of her body, Melissa stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and wrapped her hair in one also. She brushed her teeth and then blow dried her hair. She then proceeded to do her makeup which mostly just consisted of some eyeliner, mascara, and chapstick. She put her undergarments on and then her outfit which was a long sleeve black crop top, some high waisted denim skinny jeans, and a black beanie. She slipped on a pair of combat boots and put her things under the sink and walked out the bathroom.

She bumped into Jack on the way out, 'psshh more like wall' Melissa thought as Jack apologized and walked into the bathroom, closing it behind him. Melissa walked into her room and got her bag she used to go out and put her stuff in it. She grabbed her leather jacket and walked out her room and into the living room where Jack awaited her wearing some denim skinny jeans, a gray v neck, combat boots, and his leather jacket.

They slipped out the door, locking it behind them and made their way down the stairs to the main lobby. They walked out the apartment building and got into the car, Jack driving of course. They were deciding on places to go but they finally settled on going to Target. The two were mostly silent after that. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was kind of nice to Melissa. They finally got to Target and parked. Melissa and Jack got out of the car, got a shopping cart and walked in.

"How much do we have?" Melissa questioned looking around. "Daniel gave me a credit card he found in his mailbox the other day." Jack shrugged.

They went to the grocery section and got all the foods they needed. At some point when Jack wasn't looking, Melissa ran to the pharmacy and got some things she needed. They joked about stuff while they walked through the electronics section. Melissa stopped to browse around, but then she heard some giggling.

Melissa turned her head to the side and saw three girls giggling and staring at Jack who was behind her. Probably thought he was hot, she wouldn't blame them. He in fact was what you call hot. Then the girls noticed Melissa and gave her the 'stay away from ma man' look. She rolled her eyes at them and walked over to the cart.

"Ready?" Jack asked bashfully, trying to avoid the three girls hungry stares. "Yep." Melissa chirped back. They walked down the opposite of the girls so their backs were to them. She could feel those girls burning a hole in her back.

They silently made their way to checkout. A bunch of plastic bags later and the total of $423 and 3cents. Jack finally let go, much to Melissa's distaste, to put the bags in the trunk. They got into the car and drove home. Home. Melissa hadn't really had a real one since her parents.

Jack parked on the curb and they got out. They rounded the corner to the trunk with Jack taking all the bags because he didn't want Melissa carrying a lot. "Two trips are for losers." Jack muttered. Melissa chuckled as Jack locked the car and they made their way inside, going up the stairs to their floor.

The pair walked into their apartment with all the bags. Jack sat on the floor snd started sorting their things into seprate bags while Melissa went to the kitchen to put the food away. Jack heard rummaging in the kitchen while he was seperating some shirts. He came across something that made him feel uncomfortable, a box of tampons and pads. He quickly threw them into one of the plastic bags with Melissa's things and felt embarrassed. Melissa walked in and saw his flustered face. She instantly knew he came across one of her many female essentials.

"How about I take over?" Melissa suggested, sititng down next to Jack and taking off her jacket and shoes. "Umm sure. I'm gonna make something to eat. You want anything?" He asked getting up. "Yes. Food is my lover!" Melissa shouted back as he walked into the kitchen. She heard a soft chuckle and then the sound of the refrigerator opening. She finished seperating their things and collapsed on the floor. "That was so much work!" She shouted to no one in particular. Melissa closed her eyes and drifted off in her thoughts about how all of this was even happening. She wondered why this person wanted to frame Thaddeus Bradley. Melissa didn't blame them, she didn't like how Bradley thought it was okay to reveal magicians magic and make their careers nothing but a sad memory. She also had heard many stories about Arthur Tresslar and his insurance. They would have to 'work' with him for awhile, but that was just leading up to framing him also, which Melissa didn't mind. She was finally awoken from her thoughts by her name being called.

"Melissa! Food's ready!" Jack shouted from the kitchen. She got up and shuffled over to the kitchen entrance.

"What did you make?" Melissa asked walking into the kitchenand saw that Jack was leaning aganist the counter already eating.

"Sandwiches." Jack answered.

Melissa walked over to the counter and took her plate. "We should start working on the blueprints." Melissa said and took a bite of her sandwich.

Jack nodded finishing his sandwich and walked out the kitchen to go to his room. He soon came back with big rolled up blueprints, some pens, pencils, a notebook and a sketchbook. Jack gestured for Melissa to come in the living room with him. She finished followed him and sat on the floor by the windows because that was the only empty space they really had in the living room. They each took some blueprints and went straight to work, Jack being the one writing down the ideas and how they were going to get to the places and Melissa being the one to sketch out the maps and routes. After awhile of doing so, the front door clicked open and in walked the missing 3/5 horsemen. Melissa looked up from her sketch and smirked to herself. The little suckers had a copy of their key didn't they.

She got up and attacked Merritt with a hug. Merritt appeared startled but hugged her back.

Henley shook her head and walked over to Melissa and gave her a hug.

"Hey girl hey." Melissa said to Henley and hugged her back. They broke apart and Melissa looked over at Daniel.

"Santiago." Daniel nodded at Melissa in greeting with his hands in his pockets.

Melissa rolled her eyes and walked over to Daniel, giving him a hug. "Hey. I still haven't forgotten about your little phone call." Daniel said to Melissa, hugging her back not really used to being one of affection. Melissa let go of him and turned to the others.

"What brings you guys here?" Jack asked, looking up from his notebook and putting his pen down.

"Well. We were tired of working a lot so we decided to come her and get you guys to go to a nightclub or something. It was my idea." Merritt replied pretty proud of his great idea. Daniel rolled his eyes while Henley looked pretty happy so she must have approved of Merritt's idea.

Melissa looked over at the clock and it read 8:47pm. "Why not?" She shrugged.

Henley jumped up in happiness and grabbed Melissa's hand and dragged her to what she thought was Melissa's room which she got correct. Henley was happy when Melissa came because she had been hoping she wasn't going to be the only girl and she had at least someone that understood her about how much work it is being a woman.

Jack watched the girls dissapear into Melissa's room and looked back at Merritt and Daniel who both already were on the couch with the TV on. Jack got up and walked down the hall and into his room.

Meanwhile in Melissa's room, Henley was rummaging through Melissa's closet. "Can I tell you something?" Melissa asked Henley. Henley hummed back in response. "I've never actually been to a club." Melissa told Henley.

"Explains why you have no clubbing clothes. Well good thing I came prepared. Wait, what bra size are you?" Henley asked looking over at Melissa.

"32C." Melissa replied. "Perfect me too." Henley said back as she rummaged through a bag Melissa didn't notice Henley had with her.

Henley then took out an outfit and handed it to Melissa.

"Get changed so I can do your hair and makeup." Henley chirped at her and shooed her to go change.

Melissa changed into a purple bustier crop top with gold studs that lined the upper rim and it had a built-in bra so it showed plenty of cleavage and some black distressed high waisted shorts. When Melissa was finished, Henley sat her down on her bed and began doing her makeup. She just did a smokey, but natural look and some natural pink lipstick on Melissa's lips. Henley then took out a small curling iron curled her hair more than it already naturally was and plopped a black fedora on Melissa's head. Henley handed Melissa some black wedged ankle boots the put on which only made her petite figure three inches taller.

Henley looked and her work and nodded approvingly. "Jack is going to be all over you when he sees you." Henley nodded. "W-W-What?!" Melissa stuttered back, blushing.

"Honey. I think Jack is the only oblivious one to those looks you give him." Henley laughed.

"Well I do like him, but its nothing. I'll probably get over it soon." Melissa shook her head, knowing it wasn't nothing.

"We'll see." Henley said, sending Melissa a wink.

**There you go! I will probably update next Sunday so look out! Hoped you liked it! Oh! Before I forget. If you are one of those anons that wanna hate on peoples stories and decide to hate on mine, just gladly know you will be ignored and your review will be deleted! And to the rest of you fabulous people, please review! It will be really appreciated! **_~Meowykins_


End file.
